Hate You, Hate Love, But
by Yuumichi0330
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! LAST CHAPTER: Side Story ] Pada suatu malam, kita berjanji di bawah langit musim panas. Stay close, don't go.
1. Chapter 1: You

Annyeong! Yuumi disini, salam kenal! Karena ini fic pertama sekaligus fic debut Yuumi, Yuumi harap readers sekalian bisa menyukainya. Sebelumnya Yuumi minta maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, dan segala bentuk kesalahan dalam penulisan yang mengganggu kenyamanan saat membaca.

Maaf juga kalau fic saya ini membuat chara kesayangan kalian menjadi **OOC** dan benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Well, Happy Reading! Enjoy!

**~Hate You, Hate Love, But..~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But.. © Yuumikawa Meiji

**Summary: **Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat membenci cinta, karena dirinya pernah disakiti oleh mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Namun, bagaimana jika Sasuke kembali datang ke kehidupan Sakura dan menginginkan Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

**~Hate You, Hate Love, But..~**

**SAKURA POV**

Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Semenjak hatiku disakiti olehnya, aku tidak pernah menganggap cinta itu ada, bagiku cinta adalah perasaan rumit yang akhirnya hanya akan membuat sakit, seperti yang kini ku alami.

Ya, mungkin aku kejam. Menganggap cinta itu tidak ada, itu sudah cukup kejam, mengingat banyak sekali orang di dunia ini yang saling menyayangi karena perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Namun, tidak bagiku. Setelah aku disakiti, dicampakkan begitu saja oleh seorang lelaki, definisiku tentang cinta bukan lagi hal indah.

Ah, aku Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang menganggap cinta adalah perasaan konyol, perasaan bodoh..

Masih teringat jelas dibenakku, saat dia memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku, memilih meninggalkanku dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain..

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura.. bagaimana kalau kita mengakhiri hubungan ini? Karena kurasa hubungan kita sudah tak sehangat dulu." ucap seorang lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau ingin kita putus? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita harus selalu bersama?" balas seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura

Sasuke hanya diam, mungkin ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ya, Sasuke sendiri yang berkata bahwa dirinya dan Sakura harus selalu bersama.

"Apa ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisiku dihatimu?" tanya Sakura lagi, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tidak, hanya saja.. aku merasa lebih baik kalau kita berpisah saja," ucap Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

.

.

Malamnya, Sakura mendapati Sasuke dan seorang wanita berjalan bersama di jalanan dekat rumahnya. Sasuke dan wanita berambut merah itu tidak hanya terlihat berjalan bersama, namun mereka berpelukan dengan mesra. Dan yang terakhir, yang paling membuat Sakura shock.. mereka berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Sakura saja belum pernah mendapat ciuman semesra itu. Jadi, ia simpulkan bahwa Sasuke memutuskannya karena wanita itu.

Semenjak itu, Sakura tidak percaya lagi akan cinta. Kelakuan dan sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan dulu, dahulu ia periang dan senang mengobrol. Sekarang, ia terlihat sering melamun dan lebih suka diam.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ya, semenjak itu aku menganggap cinta hanyalah perasaan aneh yang mampu membuatku lupa segalanya, dan akhirnya akan menyakitiku.

**END SAKURA POV**

Sakura masih menyusuri jalanan Konoha, kejadian itu memang sudah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, namun bayang-bayang akan Sasuke masih melekat dibenak gadis itu. Sejujurnya, Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke, namun saat ingat kejadian malam itu, dimana Sasuke dan wanita berambut merah itu berciuman dengan mesra, membuat hati Sakura sakit dan makin membenci cinta.

Padahal, banyak lelaki yang menyukai Sakura, tapi, hatinya sudah terlanjur membenci cinta dan tidak mau berpacaran dengan siapapun, walaupun lelaki itu baik, dan benar-benar sayang pada Sakura, luka setahun yang lalu masih belum sembuh dan membuat Sakura trauma akan menjalin hubungan.

"Sakura!" sebuah suara yang tak jelas siapa wujudnya terdengar, setelah mencari-cari disekitarnya, Sakura mendapati seorang wanita berambut blonde berponi panjang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ino Yamanaka, itu dia, sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

"Hm.. Ino? Tumben kau ada di sini, kau tidak menjaga toko bunga?" balas Sakura setelah mendekati Ino.

"Iya, toko bungaku masih sepi, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

"Oh.. kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak tahu.. aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, kalau kau?" Ino bertanya balik kepada Sakura

"Hm.. aku juga tidak tahu, aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku berjalan-jalan saja." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ya sudah, kau mau makan tidak? Aku akan tunjukkan restoran yang enak di dekat sini!" balas Ino sambil menggandeng Sakura, Sakura hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Sakura dan Ino sampai disebuah restoran. Kalau dilihat-lihat restoran ini cukup kecil, tapi, arsitekturnya sangat unik dan bagus, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tertarik untuk makan di sini.

"Inikah restoran yang kau maksud?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang malah sibuk dengan handphonenya

"Iya, bagus kan? Ayo kita makan!" jawab Ino setelah memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku, lalu ia menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Restoran ini ternyata memang bagus, terbukti dengan dekorasinya yang rapi dan menggemaskan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan dengan kostum seperti house-maid datang dengan membawa buku menu.

"Selamat siang, anda mau pesan apa? Silahkan melihat-lihat menu kami." sapa pelayan itu dengan sopan sambil menyodorkan buku menu kepada Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka berdua melihat menu-menu yang ada di buku menu tersebut, ternyata tidak hanya makanan Jepang yang ada disini, makanan dari negara lain juga tersedia di sini.

"Saya mau pesan tenderloin steak dan orange juice." kata Sakura kepada pelayan tersebut, pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Sakura di notes kecilnya.

"Hm.. Saya pesan sirloin steak dan guava juice." sambung Ino, pelayan itu dengan segera mencatat pesanan Ino.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka berdua mengobrol.

"Sakura, kau masih.. menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura, terdengar ia berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati, mungkin ia takut menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah? Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas lelaki itu, aku sudah tidak mau mendengar namanya lagi!" jawab Sakura agak ketus.

"Ya, aku tahu itu.. Eh, apakah kau tidak berniat mencari kekasih lain? Sebenarnya cukup banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu," lanjut Ino.

"Tidak, aku sudah trauma menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun.." kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa? Tidak ku sangka ternyata putusnya kau dengan Sasuke berdampak besar pada kelanjutan hubungan percintaanmu!" ucap Ino tidak percaya.

"Hah.. bukan begitu, aku hanya takut hatiku terluka lagi, aku tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama. Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai? Tidak jauh berbeda bukan denganku?" jawab Sakura lagi, kali ini ia juga menyinggung hubungan Ino dengan Sai, mantan pacar Ino.

"Ya, memang tak jauh berbeda, bahkan lebih menyakitkan.." desis Ino pelan.

"Nah, kau mengerti perasaanku bukan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi, aku kan tidak sampai membenci cinta sepertimu!" jawab Ino tak mau kalah, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura terkekeh melihatnya.

**INO POV**

Kami-sama.. aku bahagia sekali melihat sahabatku tertawa seperti tadi, aku sangat bahagia. Ya, sahabatku itu belakangan ini sangat jarang sekali tertawa, luka dihatinya karena seorang lelaki ternyata mampu mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang sangat berbeda. Dahulu ia sangat suka bercanda, sekarang ia selalu murung.

Kau mengerti bukan, kenapa aku sangat bahagia melihat ia terkekeh seperti itu? Oh, demi apapun aku sangat senang melihatnya seperti itu, dan dia tertawa dengan tulus, bukan seperti tertawa dengan terpaksa.

**END INO POV**

"Permisi, Nona. Maaf sudah menunggu lama, ini pesanan kalian berdua." akhirnya makanan yang tadi Sakura dan Ino pesan tiba juga, seorang pelayan segera menaruh pesanan Sakura dan Ino di meja makan, Sakura dan Ino pun langsung memakan makanan tersebut. Ah, tidak lupa membaca do'a terlebih dahulu.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit mereka habiskan untuk menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan, akhirnya mereka selesai dan segera membayar pesanan mereka itu, lalu mereka segera meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Enak bukan makanan di restoran itu?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Ya.. kupikir cukup enak.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, Ino membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu.

"Hei! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus jaga toko bunga.. Sakura, aku duluan ya!" ucap Ino agak panik dan langsung lari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ya! Hati-hati!" jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ino.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Itu tadi Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia selalu riang, bahkan dalam keadaan sesakit apapun sepertinya ia masih bisa tersenyum..

Beda denganku yang kini bingung dan selalu melamun sejak putus dengan Sasuke, Ino masih tetap riang gembira sejak dirinya diputuskan oleh Sai, mantan pacarnya itu.

Seperti yang tadi ku singgung saat di restoran, hubungan Ino dan Sai tidak jauh beda dengan hubunganku dan Sasuke. Bahkan ia bilang sendiri hubungannya dengan Sai lebih menyakitkan dari pada hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

Harus ku akui, hubungan Ino dan pacarnya, ah.. mantan pacarnya, Sai. Lebih buruk daripada hubunganku dengan Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? Sai berselingkuh dengan temannya Ino, sudah pasti hati Ino sakit sekali, melihat pacarnya itu mesra-mesraan dengan temannya sendiri. Sudah begitu, ternyata bukan temannya yang merebut Sai, tapi, Sai-lah yang sengaja berselingkuh.

Kalau aku, aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan wanita rambut merah yang berselingkuh dengan Sasuke itu. Yah, meski begitu rasa sakit tetap saja ada.

Tapi, Ino tetap ceria, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah hubungannya dengan Sai tidak pernah ada. Namun, bagaimanpun ia menutupi kepahitan hubungannya itu, bagaimanapun ia bicara seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, aku tahu Ino merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat..

Karena aku dan dia telah bersahabat sejak lama, tidak dibutuhkan pengakuan bagaimana sakit yang diderita oleh hati. Melihat air mukanya saja, aku tahu Ino merasa sangat terluka..

**END SAKURA POV**

.

.

.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah berada di kamarnya, ia tinggal di apartemen yang tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Kamarnya terlihat rapi dan bersih, ya.. Sakura memang selalu rajin bersih-bersih. Lalu, ia memandang ke sebuah meja kecil di sudut kamarnya, di situ terletak sebuah foto yang terbingkai dengan lucu dan bagus. Foto itu, foto Sakura dan Sasuke, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, terlihat difoto itu mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Tak disangka.. hubungan mereka malah seperti ini.

Sakura mengambil foto itu dan mengelap bingkainya.

"Foto ini hanya tinggal kenangan.." ucap Sakura pelan, ia memandang foto tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

"DRT..DRT.." handphone Sakura bergetar, menandakan ada SMS masuk.

SMS itu dari nomor tak dikenal..

**From: No Name**

**Message: Temui aku sekarang di taman kota, kau harus datang.**

"Siapa ini?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang layar handphonenya itu, lalu ia mengetikkan jawaban.

**To: No Name**

**Message: Kau siapa?**

Lalu, ia mengirimkan SMS itu. Dan, tak lama kemudian, SMS balasan datang.

**From: No Name**

**Message: Kau nanti juga tahu sendiri siapa aku, sekarang cepat temui aku di taman.**

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, sebenarnya siapakah orang ini? Seenaknya menyuruh Sakura menemuinya di taman, baru saja Sakura sampai, sekarang ia disuruh keluar lagi, yang mengirimkan SMS ini juga tidak mau memberi tahu dirinya siapa, ARGH! Menyebalkan sekali!

Namun, karena Sakura penasaran siapakah orang ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui orang misterius ini di taman.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di taman, namun, ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disini, banyak orang memang, tapi, tidak ada yang Sakura kenal.

Karena ia bingung, ia pun mengirimkan SMS kepada orang itu.

**To: No Name**

**Message: Aku sudah sampai di taman, kau ada dimana?**

Sakura segera mengirimkan SMS itu. Lalu, balasanpun datang.

**From: No Name**

**Message: Sekarang kau pergi ke dekat air mancur, aku ada di situ.**

Tanpa membalas, Sakura langsung pergi ke dekat air mancur.

.

.

Sakura sekarang berada di dekat air mancur, di sini lebih sepi dari pada di tempat tadi.

Sakura masih bingung, di sini tidak ada orang sama sekali, benar-benar sepi.

Namun, Sakura melihat.. DIA..

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiah.. apa ini? Ficnya aneh ya? Huhuhu.. **

**Eh iya, lupa bilang, Yuumi itu Yoona, Yoona Furukawa, jadi Yuumi dan Yoona itu satu orang. Yoona putuskan untuk membuat Pen Name baru karena Pen Name Yoona Furukawa itu gak bisa dibuka. Dan, jadilah Pen Name baru dengan nama Yuumikawa Meiji ini. **

**Dan, waktu Pen Name Yoona Furukawa itu masih berfungsi, Yuumi bikin satu fic yang judulnya Cooking, sepertinya itu sudah tidak dilanjutkan lagi, data-datanya hilang semua -_-.**

** Well, Yuumi pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda saat masih pakai Pen Name Yoona, Yuumi ingin lebih serius, jadi do'a-kan Yuumi yaw! **

** Akhir kata, Yuumi minta reviewnya dong.. kasih kritik dan saran biar Yuumi bisa lebih baik lagi! :D. Flame juga boleh, asalkan itu membangun, Yuumi terima kok!**

**Okay! See You in Next Chapter! Bye :***

**Yuumikawa Meiji (Yoona Furukawa)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears

**Konnichiwa! Minna-san, Ogenki desuka? Semoga kabarnya baik-baik saja ya hehe~ Well, setelah hamper 3 tahun menghilang akhirnya Yuumi kembali dengan mengupdate fic ini~ Lalala Yeyeye /alaynya keluar -_-v / Yasudah, daripada lama-lama dengerin bacotan saya ini, mending langsung baca saja! Jangan lupa review-nya yaps hehe ^_^**

**Well, Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But… © Yuumichi0330

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Summary for Chap 2: **Disaat ku pikir semuanya telah usai, ia malah datang membawa segala kenangan yang kupikir telah terpendam itu. Dan sekali lagi, butiran air jatuh dari emeraldku...

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

** Chapter 2 : **_**Tears **_

Gadis berambut soft pink itu telah sampai di taman, dan ia melihat sosok yang sebetulnya tak ingin ia lihat untuk saat ini…

**SAKURA's POV**

Entah, aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku tak pernah bisa memahami jalan cerita yang ia buat.

Setelah menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi sekitar hampir satu tahun, sekarang ia muncul. Dengan senyum khas yang membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya. Rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, mulutnya, segalanya. Tak ada yang berubah, hanya saja… Lebih tampan, lebih baik daripada saat terakhir ia bertemu dan melihatnya.

Ah! Apa ini, aku yang selama ini membenci cinta dan tak pernah tergoda dengan segala macam tingkah laku pria, tiba-tiba saja begini.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, entah apa yang terjadi. Melihat senyumannya membuatku terlempar kembali ke masa lalu, bayangan akan masa dimana kami masih bersama seakan memenuhi ruang waktuku.

Saat dimana kami bersama. Saat aku menangis, ia memelukku dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja disertai senyuman. Pelukan yang membuatku selalu merasa tenang, senyuman yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura... chan" — _Cukup, kau tak usah bicara. Suaramu makin membangkitkan semuanya, ingatan tentang kita._

"Aku... menyesal, aku merasa bodoh meninggalkan dirimu" — _Apa-apaan kau, selama aku mengenalmu baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara seperti itu._

_Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sakura setidaknya kau harus bicara pada orang ini._

"Apa? Mau apa kau?" kuharap nada bicaraku yang dingin ini dapat menusukmu.

"Kumohon, jadilah seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku... Selalu bersamaku…" — _sh*t! What are you talking about, man?!_

Sungguh, aneh rasanya. Satu sisi aku merasa senang, dan disisi lain aku merasa jengah dan tak nyaman.

Ayolah Sakura, cepat jawab. _Ucapkan kata-kata yang seakan bisa membunuhnya._

"Oh, rasanya dialog seperti ini pernah terucap dari mulut seseorang."

"Itulah, aku menyesal meninggalkanmu. Maukah kau menjadikan kenangan kita yang indah, terjadi lagi di masa kini?"

Hatiku berdesir, rasanya tubuhku terbelah dua. Yang satu tak ingin lagi lama-lama berduaan dengan orang ini, sementara satu lagi sangat ingin bersama dengan orang ini.

"Sasuke, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Bagimu kenangan itu indah? Bagiku semuanya terasa menyakitkan..." seiring dengan itu, air mataku mengalir.

_Sakura Bodoh! Mengapa kau menangis di depan orang ini! Kemana dirimu yang tegar itu?!_

**AUTHOR's POV**

Sasuke mendekat, perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Mengusap butiran air yang jatuh dari pelupuk emerald itu dengan lembut. Membuat gadis berambut pink itu berdiam mematung.

Entah magic apa yang dimiliki Sasuke, Sakura tak bisa lepas. Ia seolah terhipnotis oleh sosok berambut raven ini. Emerald itu tak bisa berhenti menatap Onyx dihadapannya.

Ia tahu ini salah, ia ingin lepas, sebagian dari tubuh ingin pergi sejauh yang ia bisa. Tapi, sebagian lain ingin terus menetap disini, dan sialnya hasrat untuk menetap bersama _orang itu_ lebih besar daripada hasrat untuk menjauh dari _orang itu_. Jadi, Sakura hanya bisa diam.

Dalam hati ia merutuki segalanya. Mengapa bias semudah itu ia terhipnotis dengan pria yang telah membuatnya berubah kepribadian, yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Sasuke..." hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sakura, ia ingin lari. Namun, rasanya tubuhnya terkunci.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, mencoba memeluk gadis itu. Sakura, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Sasuke.

Seiring dengan itu, Sasuke mulai mendekat lagi, perlahan bibir pria itu hampir menyentuh bibir manis Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sakura tersadar. Ia lepas dari Sasuke.

Ego yang terbelah menjadi dua itu mulai bicara lagi, _'Mengapa kau lepaskan?!'_ dan yang satunya berkata _'Bagus, cepat kau pergi dari sini!'_ . Dan Sakura, lebih menurut pada egonya yang kedua.

_"Maaf, tapi rasanya aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu." _

Sakura pergi, air mata masih menetes dari emeraldnya. Sasuke memanggil dan mengejarnya, semua tak dihiraukan Sakura, instingnya berkata lebih baik kau tak usah berurusan dengan orang itu lagi...

.

.

.

.

_Kau tahu? Jika seorang wanita meneteskan air matanya bukan berarti dia cengeng atau lemah, melainkan karena dirinya terlalu kuat dan merasa terdesak, tak bias lagi membendung apa yang selama ini dia pendam._

_ Satu hal lagi, lihat matanya. Saat ia menangis, belum tentu ia menangis karena ia kesal, tapi bisa jadi ia menangis karena sayang dan merasa apa yang baru saja ia perbuat bertentangan dengan hatinya dan kemauannya._

_ Jadi, untukmu wahai Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin Haruno Sakura masih mencintaimu. Jika kau diberi kesempatan kedua olehnya, pergunakanlah dengan baik. Jarang sekali ada seseorang di dunia ini yang beruntung diberi kesempatan kedua._

_ Pergunakanlah kesempatan yang kau punya, baik itu yang pertama ataupun yang kedua. Karena kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan jika sudah terlanjur terjadi kau tak mungkin bisa merubahnya._

_ Karena memang seperti yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang, Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan…_

_._

_._

_._

**~ To Be Continued ~**

.

.

.

**Hah! Apa ini?! Sumpah, kayaknya drama banget ya -_- maaf ya kalau jelek dan gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian :(( Yang jelas, maaf sekali karena fic ini sudah ditelantarkan hamper tiga tahun, dan saat fic ini di-update hasilnya jelek, terlalu pendek, dan yaaa pokoknya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan.**

**Tapi, Yuumi tetap minta review kalian ya flame atau apapun yang bersifat membangun Yuumi terima untuk kebaikan! Oh iya, kalian boleh PM Yuumi kalau memang pengen membicarakan sesuatu yang serius tentang fiction. **

**Okay Minna-san~ Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kamsamnida. See ya in Next Chapter, bye bye! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: It's My Turn to Cry

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Yuumi kembali dengan updatenya fic ini. Yasudah, langsung saja~**

**Happy Reading, Enjoy! ^^**

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But… © Yuumichi0330

Back sound : It's My Turn to Cry © EXO

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Summary for Chap 3: **Oh jadi begini rasanya ditinggalkan, sakit juga. Sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis…

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

** Chapter 3 : **_**It's My Turn to Cry **_

Ia terpaku melihat bintang yang dikejarnya pergi

**SASUKE's POV**

_Aku menatap punggungnya, semakin lama semakin menjauh._

Rasanya tak rela, terlebih ia meninggalkanku dengan kata-kata yang... ehm... ya kupikir cukup menghujamku ditambah lagi dengan air matanya itu.

_"Maaf, tapi rasanya aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu." _

Yah, menurutku itu cukup menyakitkan lah.

Serius, aku benar-benar menginginkannya lagi. Semuanya, saat-saat indah dikala kami masih bersama. Aku benar-benar ingin semua itu terjadi lagi.

Tapi, mengapa ia begitu? Sebegitunya-kah dia membenciku?

Aku tahu, aku salah. Benar-benar bodoh, melepaskan wanita baik-baik seperti Sakura dan malah berpaling pada si Karin itu.

_**FLASBACK (Author's POV)**_

_"Sasu-kun~ maaf ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu~ "_ ucap seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata, Karin namanya.

_"Ya, apa itu?"_ jawab seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke

_"Uhm... Langsung saja ya, ku rasa hubungan kita sudah tak harmonis lagi, kau terlalu banyak diam. Aku tak suka, kita sudahi saja."_ ucap Karin, setelah itu ia melengos pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke, hanya diam saja. Jika biasanya orang lain yang putus cinta juga merasa putus asa, lain halnya dengan pria berambut pantat ayam ini. Rasanya ia malah senang bisa lepas dari si Karin itu.

Tak ada lagi perempuan yang selalu saja meminta semua harta yang ia miliki saat itu jika mereka jalan berdua. Tak ada lagi perempuan dengan aksen sok imut saat bicara dengannya.

Intinya, Sasuke lega dan bahagia bisa putus dengan Karin.

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

**Back to SASUKE's POV**

Nah, jika mengingat-ingat saat-saat aku pacaran bersama si Karin, rasanya aku mau muntah. Semuanya terasa menggelikan -_- .

Lupakan saja itu, lebih baik aku memikirkan caranya mendapatkan hati Sakura kembali.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Sasuke termenung, ia duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

"Oy! Sasuke! Teme!" sebuah suara layaknya toa memanggil Sasuke, refleks Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn? Dobe? Ngapain kau kesini?"

"Dingin amat sih, gue kesini mau bantuin lo!"

"Hn?"

"Ya... gak terlalu paham juga sih situasinya, tapi gue tahu lo pasti lagi galau~"

"Hn? Sok tahu..."

"Halah! Kelihatan banget _keles_ dari mukanya! Se-cool apapun muka lo itu, kalo lagi galau juga pasti kelihatan!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Naruto yang semakin hari semakin gaul itu. _Apa tadi? Keles? Bahasa apa pula itu?_

"Hah, terserahlah." ucapnya mengalah.

_"Pasti... karena Sakura kan?"_ Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati. Yaiyalah, biar berisik begitu Naruto juga ngerti _keles_ kalau ngomong sama orang yang sedang galau harus hati-hati dalam berucap (?)

Sementara, Sasuke hanya menoleh pada Naruto dan memandangnya. Yup, sudah bisa ditebak kan ya~

"Ehem, tenang saja Teme. _Kalau memang jodoh pasti ketemu kok dipelaminan..._" ucap Naruto enteng.

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis_, kadang Naruto bisa jadi orang bijak juga_, pikirnya. Sampai, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya...

_"...Ya, di pelaminan~ Tapi, jadi tamu..._" lanjutnya sambil nyengir kuda tanpa dosa. Sasuke terdiam.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Jujur, saat itu juga Sasuke ingin menghabisi Naruto. Mana ada orang di pelaminan tapi jadi tamu? Yang namanya di pelaminan ya duduk berdua, di hari bahagia! Ia juga menyesal telah berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa berpikir bijak. Sekali iseng tetap iseng. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Merasakan aura membunuh di dekatnya Naruto buru-buru berucap,

"Peace, Teme~ bercanda aja kok, kalau memang jodoh pastinya tak akan kemana. Lalu, sepertinya Sakura juga masih menyukaimu,"

Mendengar itu, mata Sasuke membulat. _Benarkah?_

"..Serius deh, buktinya hampir satu tahun lamanya dia masih menjomblo saja. Banyak lho shinobi yang me'nembak'nya tapi ia tolak!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Serius kau?" tanya Sasuke. Sebagai shinobi cerdas keturunan clan Uchiha, ia tak mau jatuh dilubang yang sama, tak akan lagi termakan oleh omongan Naruto seperti tadi.

"Iyalah, kalau dia udah _move on_ udah pasti dia bersamaku sekarang~" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Lagi, ingin rasanya Sasuke meninju makhluk berambut duren di sebelahnya ini.

"Haduh! Bercanda teme! Oke, Kali ini aku serius, _pasti masih ada kesempatan lagi untukmu~ _" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, _kali ini ia yakin pada sahabatnya itu._

"Sudah dulu ya, aku pamit. Jaa ne~" ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

.

.

.

_Tapi seriuskah itu? Apak ah Sakura masih menyukainya?_ Meskipun ia percaya perkataan Naruto barusan tapi masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Tak ada yang tahu, ia pun tak yakin apa Sakura bisa memberinya kesempatan lagi. Kalau mengingat semua yang telah dilakukannya pada Sakura, apa benar Sakura masih ingin bersamanya? Ia meninggalkannya, berselingkuh, putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kejam, bahkan Sakura bilang ia masih belum bisa memaafkan Sasuke.

Ah, rasanya kali ini giliran Sasuke yang akan menangis. Tak peduli ia lelaki, keturunan clan Uchiha. Boleh kan ia menangis? Itu manusiawi, bukan? Tidak menangis terang-terangan kok, hanya menangis dan menjerit dalam hati saja.

_Seiring dengan itu, langit Konoha yang tadinya cerah mulai meredup dan menemani Sasuke meluapkan kesedihannya._

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Sementara itu, di sudut lain Konoha. Di kamar sebuah apartement. Seorang gadis bermata emerald juga bergabung dengan orkestra alam yang sedang mengguyur Konoha, menumpahkan air matanya.

Egonya terbagi lagi, ia merasa Sasuke sangat pantas menerimanya–perlakuan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman, mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia pikir cukup mampu menusuk batin Sasuke tapi ia merasa bersalah juga melakukan itu. Hah, kau memang terlalu baik Sakura.

Tak karuan. Kesal, sedih, marah, senang, perasaan bersalah. Berjuta sensasi yang timbul semenjak ia tadi bertemu pria yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Jika perasaannya sedang kacau seperti itu ia lebih memilih menceritakan segalanya pada diary-nya. Menggoreskan tinta pada lembaran-lembaran di 'buku curhat' berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

_Dear diary, hari ini aku bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang pernah sangat kusayangi. Jujur, rasanya aku senang bisa melihatnya setelah hampir setahun lamanya. Lebih lagi, ia sempat memelukku dan menggoreskan ibu jarinya untuk menghapuskan air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. Tapi, di salah satu sisi, alu merasa kesal melihatnya. Ia yang telah membuatku membenci cinta, ia pernah meninggalkanku dan berselingkuh. Aku bingung, aku kesal dengannya tapi aku ingin bersamanya. Oh aku harus bagaimana? Kami-sama, tolonglah aku... _

.

.

.

Dua orang yang pernah terikat karena cinta. Menangis bersama di tempat yang berbeda, ditemani oleh hujan.

Si lelaki merasa semakin melankolis dengan adanya hujan ini. Tak disangka, ia juga mengalami kegalauan seperti remaja era sekarang. Tangisan dalam hatinya semakin menjadi. Akankah aku mendapatkannya kembali?

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

_Remember, when things were hard  
>I always turned your tears into smiles<br>Don't cry in places without me, don't cry  
>Because you always had a lot of tears<em>

_No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now  
>I'll take all of your tears<br>It's my turn to cry, give them to me  
>Even those tears, this time<br>This time yeah_

_The faded photos that I almost threw away  
>It hurts so much that I can't look at them now<em>

_It's another sleepless night  
>I sit in my dark room with opened eyes<br>Drawing out your face_

_Your shy smile and gentle eyes  
>I want to hug you, what do I do?<br>Don't cry in places without me, good-bye  
>Because you can't lend my shoulders anymore<em>

_I love you (I still love you so much, I miss you)  
>Don't cry (Please be happy in that place)<br>I'm missing you_

_._

_._

_._

**~ To Be Continued ~**

.

.

.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

**Ta-Dah! Maaf kalau makin gaje ya, makin gak sesuai sama apa yang kalian mau. Jadi, makasih banget sama yang sudah mau review dan baca fic ini. Yuumi sayang kalian! /hoek-_-**

**Ohiya, buat penutup tadi Yuumi kasih lirik lagunya EXO – It's My Turn To Cry, gak full tuh :3 **_**credits: kpoplyrics.**_**net . Mungkin kurang sesuai sama ceritanya ini, tapi Yuumi suka banget sama artinya. Oh iya, gak bosan-bosan Yuumi minta review buat fic ini! ^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kamsahamnida. Especially for YOU, yang sekarang lagi baca ini hehe~**

**See ya in next chapter. Jaa ne~ **

_**April 14, 2014 – Yuumichi0330 **_

**P.S : **_**Buat para senpai kelas 12 yang hari ini mulai UN, semangat! ^o^**_


	4. Chapter 4: I will get you

**Haloha~ Yuumi kembali lagi ^-^)/ Maaf lama update-nya -_-**

**Happy Reading Minna, Enjoy! ^^**

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But… © Yuumichi0330

Back sound : Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word © Blue & I'll have you © FT ISLAND

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Summary for Chap 4: **Tahukah bahwa aku sangat menginginkanmu? Dan aku berjanji akan mendapatkanmu kembali…

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

** Chapter 4 : **_**I will get you**_

_What I gotta do to make you love me?_

_What I gotta do to make you care?_

Alunan lagu _Blue - Sorry Seems to be Hardest Word_ terdengar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebagai salah satu penerus klan Uchiha dengan usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun ia harus menanggung beberapa pekerjaan agar siap menanggung jabatan di _Uchiha Corporation_ nantinya. Namun, pemuda itu masih dirundung kegalauan. Ia tak fokus menyelesaikan rincian pajak yang diserahkan Itachi padanya. Sasuke kesal pada kakaknya itu, disaat ia sedang muram begitu sang kakak malah melimpahkan pekerjaannya padanya dan pergi bersama The Akatsuki, geng yang menurut Sasuke sangat , pekerjaan ini sebetulnya tanggungan Itachi. Ia semakin murung saja jadinya.

_What I gotta do to make you want me?_

_What I gotta do to be heard?_

_What do I say when it's all over?_

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Sasuke tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia yang biasa dikejar gadis-gadis sekarang malah sangat berharap pada Sakura. Simple saja, Sasuke masih (sangat) menyayangi Sakura dan rasa bersalah semakin membuatnya mencintai dan menginginkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamarnya, Sakura sibuk membaca novel. Kelihatannya saja ia sibuk berkutat pada bacaan setebal 3 senti tersebut, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Semua masih jelas, apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Semuanya terekam di memori Sakura.

Dalam hati ia masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengutarakan rasa itu secara terang-terangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun benar-benar merasa aneh, rasanya ia sungguh menginginkan Sakura. Rasa bersalah, rasa penyesalan, rasa sayang, semua. Entah apakah ini kata hati atau kata nafsu, tapi ada sesuatu yang meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ini kata hatinya, lubuk hatinya.

Akhirnya, ia yang merasa semakin gila jika terus-terusan begini, mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sakura.

_**To**_**: Sakura **

_**Message**_**: Tahukah kau bahwa aku memikirkanmu?**

_1 menit, 3 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit …_

Sasuke paling tidak bisa menunggu, rasanya kegilaannya semakin bertambah. Sampai akhirnya pada menit ke 30..

_**From**_**: Sakura**

_**Message**_**: Apa maumu?**

Sasuke mengangkat bibirnya membentuk sebuah sudut. _Setidaknya dibalas. _

_**To**_**: Sakura**

_**Message**_**: Sederhana, kau dan aku menjadi satu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempatnya, Sakura mematung. Pesan Sasuke tersebut mampu memberikan perasaan aneh, senang dan kesal.

_**To:**_** Sasuke**

_**Message**_**: Tak bisa sesederhana itu. Tahukah kau hidupku berubah saat kau meninggalkanku?**

_(1 message delivered)_

_**From**_**: Sasuke**

_**Message**_**: Hn. Itulah, bisakah kita mulai semuanya lagi?**

Sakura membeku, apa ini? Ajakan untuk kembali? Mengapa kesannya tak serius?

_**To**_**: Sasuke**

_**Message**_**: Apakah kau pikir itu semua mudah dilakukan? **

_(new message delivered)_

_**From**_**: Sasuke**

_**Message**_**: Entah. Coba saja?**

Mereka saling bertanya. Sakura lelah, ia melemparkan handphonenya ke tempat tidur dan mengabaikan SMS Sasuke.

_"...tak semudah itu Sasuke-kun..."_ lagi, air mata meluncur melewati pipi mulusnya…

Sakura kesal, ini serius tidak? Seakan-akan Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya. Ia takut, ia tak mau lagi kecewa seperti dulu.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan begini terus ia juga tak tahu jawabannya. Kebencian akan Sasuke menjadikan ia juga benci terhadap sesuatu bernama cinta. Ia ingin berubah, ia ingin memberikan kesempatan lagi pada-nya, karena sejujurnya ia masih sayang. Tapi belum bisa sepenuhnya melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali berpikir, Sakura tak membalas SMS-nya besar kemungkinan Sakura lelah dan tak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya.

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation._

_And it's getting more and more absurd._

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Namun ia tak mau menyerah. Ia harus mendapatkannya lagi. Harus, ia yakin ia bisa.

"Aku janji, kau tak akan tersakiti lagi. Aku akan membuatmu percaya." Tekadnya dalam hati sambil memandang datar bingkai berisi foto dirinya dan Sakura.

"...I will get you, Sakura. Just wait..."

_Sifat ambisius itu muncul kembali._

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Sang Uchiha yang hampir menjadi sinting karena cintanya kepada Haruno sudah bertekad. Ia akan mendapatkan gadis itu lagi, dengan cara yang halus atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Ia tak mau kehilangan _Sakura_-nya lagi, ia akan kembali membuat senyum _Sakura-_nya mekar kembali seperti _Cherry Blossom _yang merekah di musim Semi.

Harus, memiliki Sakura adalah sebuah _prioritas dan kewajibannya_ sekarang.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

_A day goes by, _

_two days, three days go by, _

_a month, and two months go by _

_but I can't forget you._

_I can't stand it anymore_

_(every moment by moment) _

_Not like this _

_(a world without you)_

_I can't stand it anymore _

_(nothing but you in this world can replace you)_

_I can't stay standing anymore _

_(I stagger side to side)_

_Not like this _

_(I'm sick and tired of it again)_

_Not even one day _

_(I can't spend even one hour, one minute, one second 24/7 without you)_

_I'll find you, I'll find you again, I'll find my love again_

_I'll find you somehow again_

_I'll find my love that I realized now and to never lose you again, _

_I'll have you._

_._

_._

_._

**~ To Be Continued ~**

.

.

.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

**Ah! Sasuke-nya OOC sekali! /terjun/ Gomenasai Minna, terutama para Sasuke fan, Yuumi minta maaf (T-T) but still... RnR pliseu? :3 **

**Gimana buat sebagian lirik dari **_**Blue **_**dan **_**FT ISLAND **_**yang Yuumi kasih? Cukup melukiskan keadaan Sasuke –kah? **

**Sekali lagi, Yuumi minta maaf atas lamanya waktu yang Yuumi butuhkan untuk mem-**_**publish **_**chapter baru dan kecacatan setiap chapternya. But still~ RnR ne? :3**

**Okay, 2 more chapter Minna! See ya in next chap. Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^**

_**April 24, 2014 – Yuumichi0330**_


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Feelings

**Hello, I'm back~ First, Yuumi minta maaf atas segala kekurangan fic ini dan usaha Yuumi yang minimal untuk memperbaikinya. Yup, Yuumi tahu fic ini memang membosankan, ditambah lagi lamanya Author mengupdate fic ini. So, I'm so sorry. But still… Read and Review?**

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But… © Yuumichi0330

Back sound : Missing You © 2NE1

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Summary for Chap 5: **Labil, apakah aku masih ingin bersamamu atau aku benar-benar tidak usah lagi berhadapan denganmu?

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

** Chapter 5 : **_**Strange Feeling**_

"Sasuke-kun! Ini indah sekali!" teriak Sakura senang.

"Hn, Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, terima kasih Sasu-kun~"

Chu! Kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Ah..." yang dikecup jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hihi, aishiteru-yo Sasuke-kun~" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum,

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lalu meletakkan kepala Sakura di bahunya secara perlahan.

Sakura tahu, walau sifatnya dingin seperti es tapi hatinya lembut dan penuh cinta.

Mereka menikmati saat mereka bersama, saat dimana dunia serasa milik berdua.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya, mimpi indah saat mereka masih bersama.

"Hah?" Sakura jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba...

Ia menengok jam weker di meja sebelahnya, 03:30. Lalu, membuka laci meja tersebut. Benda itu masih ada.

Apa? Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan dan bintang, hadiah yang Sasuke berikan padanya saat 6 monthsarry mereka. Katanya bulan dan bintang akan selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi. Itulah harapan mereka saat masih bersama. Namun, sekarang?

Ia terisak mengingat itu semua, jujur ia ingin merasakan itu lagi. Namun hatinya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Ia hanya tak mau terluka lagi. Itu saja, dan pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Sasuke diam, ia bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Pukul 05:00 di hari Sabtu, ia sudah membuka matanya. Biasanya, di hari sabtu-sabtu sebelumnya pukul 05:00 adalah saat dimana ia masih konser tunggal di alam mimpi. Eh tunggal? Tidak juga, kadang ada Sakura atau yang lain di dalamnya.

Malam tadi ia tidak memimpikan Sakura-nya, tapi entah mengapa hal pertama yang terbesit di pikirannya saat membuka kedua kelopak matanya adalah Sakura.

Ia masih gila karena Sakuranya tidak memberikan sinyal agar mereka bisa bersatu. Dan inilah yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang, mencari cara untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura penat di rumah, ia sudah bosan membaca novel koleksinya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman untuk refreshing.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman, rasanya suasana disini malah membuatnya down. Yang berada disini kebanyakan pasangan atau orang tua bersama anak mereka, tidak sendiri sepertinya.

Ia memenjamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi selama seminggu belakangan. Sasuke yang menghilang itu muncul tiba-tiba, mengajaknya untuk kembali bersama. Ia mau, tapi tak yakin.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan…" _pikirnya sedih.

Memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin lelah, ia merindukannya tapi masih kecewa, ia mencintainya tapi masih merasakan benci menderanya. Mungkin Sasuke mantan terindahnya? Oh ya, memangnya ada mantan terindah? Jika menurutmu ia yang terindah mengapa menjadi mantan? Harusnya kan masih bersama? Hah, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

Ia putuskan untuk pulang dan istirahat saja, niatnya begitu. Tapi saat ia hampir sampai di dekat kamarnya (_A/N: Sakura tinggal di apartemen fyi_) ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Benar, pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Tepat saat itu ia menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sukses membuat Sakura membeku di tempat.

Wajahnya yang terkesan bad boy tak pernah gagal untuk membuat sang emerald terpesona, dan sekarang kedua zamrud itu terperanjat.

"Ma-mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura, ia shock. Jelas, Sasuke seperti hantu, datang tak diundang pulang pun tak diantar. Saat Sakura memikirkannya ia tiba-tiba datang.

"Hai, aku merindukanmu." Satu kata meluncur dari mulut pemuda cool itu, dan berhasil membuat Sakura mematung lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, entah... Setiap kali Sasuke ada, ia selalu ingin menangis.

"Sudah kubilang, mauku kita bersama lagi." jawab Sasuke, ia melihat butiran air menggenang di pelupuk emerald itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku lelah..." ucap Sakura lemah, air matanya benar-benar ingin mengalir, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya namun dihalangi Sasuke.

"Apa-ap—" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh kecupan Sasuke di bibirnya. Berjuta sensasi itu ia rasakan kembali, ia sudah lama tak merasakan ini.

Keduanya menikmati ini, momen seperti ini rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ciuman Sasuke semakin lama semakin dalam, dan Sakura terbuai dengan itu. Namun, Sakura melepaskannya, bagaimanapun juga ini tak seperti dulu, tak ada cinta yang benar-benar tulus disini.

Sasuke terdiam saat Sakura melepaskan ciumannya. Ia seketika merasa bodoh dan lupa diri. Sakura belum sepenuhnya mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan. Ini, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini," ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan sebuah kotak.

Sakura menatap kotak berwarna pink dengan pita kuning itu dengan tatapan ini. _Kore wa nandesuka? _

"Sudah, ingat aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun." ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dan tersenyum tipis.

Mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa hampa melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh itu. Aneh.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan segera membuka kotak itu.

Voice-recorder? Sakura menekan tombol pada alat itu,

_"Konnichiwa! Ini Uchiha Sakura hihi, kalau kamu mendengar ini wahai Uchiha Sasuke ini berarti hubungan kita sudah berjalan 6 bulan! Yay! Aku tahu hubungan kita belum lama, tapi belum terlalu sebentar juga kan? Aku berharap kita akan selalu bersama, sampai bulan-bulan berikutnya! Aishiteru, Dangsineul Saranghamnida, Uchiha Sasuke! Ku harap kau pun juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku~"_

Suaranya sendiri terdengar dari voice recorder itu, ah ia ingat. Lagi-lagi ini terjadi saat bulan ke-enam, 6 monthsarry. Ia memberikan ini pada Sasuke dan sebagai gantinya Sasuke memberikan kalung itu. Oh indahnya...

Di sebelah voice-recorder ada sebuah surat, oh bukan ini lebih mirip memo:

_Kalau kau sudah mendengar suaramu itu dari voice-recorder ku harap kau mengerti apa mauku._

Sakura terisak, rasanya ia lemah sekali. Semua yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke bisa membuatnya menangis dengan mudah.

_Another tiring days because of you, Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura jadi makin benci padanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berkata kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, kau akan gila jika kau tak bersamanya. Intinya, kau masih mencintainya bukan? Ya, itu kata hatinya.

Kau tahu jarak antara cinta dan benci itu beda tipis? Sekuat apapun kau mengelak dan mencoba membenci, tapi jika hatimu bilang kau masih mencintainya kau tak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Segalanya rumit, semuanya melelahkan. Namun apapun yang terjadi, lebih baik turuti kata hatimu. Lebih baik kau bersamanya. Agar kau tak menyesal nantinya ...

_I still hate you, you who left me  
>My cold heart is still<em>

_Missing you  
>Missing you<br>Missing you_

_Missing you  
>Missing you<em>

_Even if a long time passes by, _

_we'll still remember each other  
>Those times when there was still "us"<em>

_._

_._

_._

**~ To Be Continued ~**

.

.

.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

**Maafkan Yuumi sekali lagi karena fic ini yang makin lama makin absurd dan usaha Yuumi yang minim atau bisa dibilang hampir tak ada. Walau Yuumi tahu kata maaf tidak akan merubah keadaan walaupun maaf masuk kedalam 3 kata ajaib. Dan Yuumi ingin berterima kasih atas semuanya yang sudah menaruh perhatian pada fic ini dan mendukung Yuumi. Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

**Last, mind to give a Review? And maybe check my one-shot FF for Naruto~ The title is **_**CABE-CABEAN **_**hehe.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry and Thanks a lot! Especially for YOU! **

_**May 6, 2014 – Yuumichi0330 **_


	6. Chapter 6: Realize

**Konnichiwa Minna, Ogenki desuka? Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menaruh perhatian pada fanfic Yuumi ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**Happy Reading, Enjoy~ And RnR please? :3**

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But… © Yuumichi0330

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Summary for Chap 6: **Akhirnya, aku jujur pada diriku dan melepas topengku yang menyamarkan perasaanku padamu.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

** Chapter 6 : **_**Realize**_

_Kau, bagaikan seseorang yang datang dari bintang. Bagaikan malaikat yang diciptakan untuk melindungiku, mencintaiku, dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Saat kau mengatakan tiga kata ajaib itu padaku, aku berpikir bahwa aku belum terbangun dari tidurku, tapi aku segera sadar bahwa ini nyata. Mimpiku ini menjadi kenyataan, tiga kata itu terucap dari bibirmu sendiri, disertai senyuman khas dirimu yang menjadi legenda di kalangan gadis-gadis. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung saat itu, aku yang selama ini hanya berharap dan tak pernah berpikir semua akan menjadi kenyataan bagaikan terbang ke langit ke tujuh, mengarungi angkasa saat itu juga. Aku bahagia, aku senang dapat menjadi sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupmu. 1 4 3, Uchiha Sasuke. My Chicken-butt hair _

Sakura membaca halaman pertama pada diary berwarna pink miliknya. Flashback. Ia mendesah pelan, memikirkan jalan keluar dan langkah yang harus diambilnya untuk menyikapi permasalahan yang belakangan ini selalu membuatnya menangis, meruntuhkan image tangguh yang selama satu tahun belakangan ini disandangnya.

Tanpa disadari, semenjak kejadian di taman itu dan kejadian di depan kamarnya, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Rasa benci itu perlahan berganti menjadi sadar, Ia... Merindukannya... Ia tak bisa menolak, ini kehendak Tuhan dan hatinya menuruti.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Uchiha Sasuke mengulas bibirnya dengan senyuman tipis, ia baru saja menemukan harta terpendam. Wrist-band warna hitam bertuliskan Haruno. Ia ingat ini, sebulan hubungan mereka berjalan Sakura mengusulkan agar mereka membuat sesuatu yang menjurus pada _couple things_ tapi tidak norak. Akhirnya diputuskan membeli wrist-band dengan marga mereka, bertuliskan _'Haruno'_ warna hitam milik Sasuke sementara _'Uchiha'_ warna pink milik Sakura. Oh, How cute~

_Hn, benda ini. Mengapa bisa ada disini? Membuatku semakin tak bisa melupakannya saja. Oh, tapi siapa juga yang ingin melupakannya? Justru aku ingin mendapatkannya. _– ucap batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu sekarang menggenggam sekuntum mawar merah sambil berjalan santai menuju Konohagakure Apartement. Ini pemandangan langka, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat jarang beredar di tempat umum dengan membawa sekuntum bunga seperti itu. Jadi, bagi kalian yang melihatnya begitu cepat foto makhluk itu dan upload ke instagram, eh? Lupakan. Dan… Uhm, sayangnya ia memakai hoodie.

Kini ia sudah berdiri di pintu sebuah kamar di Apartemen itu. Kebetulan penghuninya ternyata tak ada di dalam, begitu menurut informasi yang ia dapat dan setelah menekan bel namun tak ada jawaban.

Dengan cuek, ia meletakkan sekuntum bunga itu di depan pintu kamar begitu saja. Berlalu dan segera pergi dari Apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura baru sampai di depan kamarnya, ia melihat mawar itu.

_"1. Stuck on You, US"_ — tertulis pada secarik kertas, US? Sakura menatap kertas itu bingung.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Mentari bersinar. Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu, sang pemilik emerald baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Semua orang suka hari ini, tak terkecuali dirinya. Ia segera mandi dan berpakaian, Sakura ingin jalan-jalan hari ini.

Ia membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Lagi, sekuntum bunga mawar, kali ini warna putih. Secarik kertas pun terselip di mawar itu, bertuliskan: _"2. Nobody but You, US"_ .

.

.

.

"Mawar merah itu melambangkan cinta, keromantisan. Sementara mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati dan kesungguhan." ucap Ino. Saat ini Sakura berada di toko bunga Yamanaka. Sakura memutuskan bertanya pada Ino tentang arti bunga mawar.

Ia terdiam. _Melambangkan cinta? Melambangkan kesungguhan? Oh, ternyata sangat dalam artinya._

"Memangnya ada apa, tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang bunga seperti ini?"

"Hm. Jadi... sejak kemarin ada orang yang mengirimiku bunga mawar."

"Eh~ Siapa? Your Secret Admirer?" Tanya Ino jahil,

"Iie... Entah siapa, inisialnya US." jawab Sakura pelan,

"Ya ampun Sakura, sudah pasti itu Uchiha Sasuke!" tukas Ino

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Kedua emerald itu membulat

"_Hai… Sou desu_, aku tahu dia berusaha mendapatkanmu lagi kan?" ucap Ino.

Gadis berambut soft-pink itu bingung, ia _kan belum pernah cerita pada siapapun_... Seolah bisa membaca pikiran sahabatnya itu, Ino segera bicara:

"Hm~ Naruto yang cerita, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ia bilang Sasuke curhat padanya," Ino bercerita

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Terserah padamu Sakura, ikuti kata hatimu agar kau tak menyesal..." jawab Ino serius.

_Ok, kata-kata Ino akan dipikirkan baik-baik oleh Sakura._

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Sementara di bagian lain Konoha, dua pemuda berambut kontras sedang makan, sebenarnya hanya si kuning saja yang makan—di sebuah kedai ramen. Ichiraku ramen~

"Oi, Teme! Kenapa hanya kau pandangi ramennya? Cepat habiskan!"

"Hn."

"Haduh! Kau makan atau aku yang akan melahapnya,"

"Hn. Sesukamu."

"Asik~ Tapi tetap kau yang bayar ya!"

Pemuda rambut raven itu tersenyum kecil, ia sudah tahu sahabatnya memang begitu.

"Ah! Enak sekali~~ Hari ini cukup segini saja!" Ucap pemuda rambut kuning itu sambil menatap tumpukan enam buah mangkuk kosong di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya, si rambut raven meliriknya dengan aneh.

"Oi, dari tadi kau diam saja. Kenapa? Sakura lagi?"

"Hn..."

"Huh kau ini, usahamu sudah sejauh apa?"

"Sudah melebih batas normal seorang Uchiha,"

Si rambut kuning mendelik, dia serius. _Ini berarti rekor_.

"Lalu, apa jawaban dari Sakura?"

"Entah, mungkin ia masih cinta tapi aku tahu dia juga benci padaku."

"Oh~ berarti masih ada harapan, dan untuk _membuktikan apa Sakura mencintaimu atau tidak_..."

Pemuda Raven itu menatap sahabatnya itu, kemudian sahabatnya itu membisikan sesuatu padanya yang membuat ia mengeluarkan senyuman jahilnya.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke apartemennya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Hari ini panas sekali-menurutnya.

_"...And I~ I'm officially missing you..."_ Ringtone handphonenya, ada panggilan masuk.

"Ng? Ino?" Ucap Sakura saat melihat nama 'Ino' berkedip-kedip di layar handphonenya.

"_Moshi-Moshi_..." jawab Sakura

"Sakura..." suara di ujung telepon _terdengar sangat sedih_,

"Nani? Ada apa Ino?!" Sakura panik.

"Sa- sasuke... kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, Sakura segera melesat ke rumah sakit Konoha. Air matanya menggenang, _Ia menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke. _

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

"Uchiha Sasuke di kamar 408." ucap resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Hai.. Arigatou Gozaimasu," ia segera menuju lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 4. _Hatinya tak tenang, ia cemas._

Setelah lift terbuka, ia Lalu mencari kamar perawatan Sasuke. Hatinya makin gundah ketika ia menemukan pintu kamar bernomor 408 itu, ia memegang kenop pintu dan jantungnya makin berdebar kencang...

.

.

.

Sekarang pemuda itu terbaring di ranjang, dengan selang infus ditangannya dan perban di dahinya. Naruto dan Ino tertunduk lesu di sampingnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ia tak kuat menahan butiran air di pelupuk matanya.

Mereka diam. _Tak bisa memberitahu Sakura apa yang terjadi sebenarnya._

Ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia lelah berpura-pura, Sakura segera memeluk sosok yang terbaring itu.

_"Sasuke-kun... Apakah kau mendengarku?" _

_"...Aku menyadari perasaanku, aku masih ingin bersamamu, Aishiteru..." _

Air matanya semakin deras. Suasana hening, sampai...

.

.

.

_"Hn? Benarkah?"_ sosok yang terbaring itu angkat bicara dan membuka matanya, ia tersenyum jahil.

"Hn, ternyata tak sia-sia aktingku, sakit juga saat memasang infus ini."

_"Wah, benarkan. Sakura-chan masih menyukai Teme~"_

_"Sudah kuduga, kau masih cinta pada Sasuke~" _

Suara-suara dari makhluk tak kasat mata, hah bercanda. Dari dua orang berambut pirang memenuh ruang perawatan itu. Jelas, Sakura merasa kesal. Sementara aktor utama dari segala sandiwara ini hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas saja. Ternyata scenario yang sedikit kurang waras ini mampu membuktikan rasa cinta Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura memerah, ia tak kuat menahan marah dan malu.

"...APA-APAAN KALIAN?!"

"Sstt~ Sakura jangan marah, ini dilakukan untuk kalian berdua. Kami tak kuat melihat kalian yang sama-sama masih sayang tapi terpisah dan pura-pura," Ino angkat bicara.

Sakura tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia kesal setengah mati.

"Sakura, maafkan ide gila ini..." Sasuke menghela nafas

_"...Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat, mencintaimu."_ ucap Sasuke di sertai senyuman ketulusan.

Sakura masih diam, ia masih kesal tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Cie~ Teme, Sakura-chan. Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali," ucap Naruto heboh.

SasuSaku saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum. Mereka bahagia, ide konyol ini ternyata bisa menyatukan mereka.

Chu~ kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Sakura. Wajahnya sekarang makin memerah.

"Wajahmu seperti tomat, ingin rasanya aku melahapmu," ucap Sasuke seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun~~" balas Sakura malu, sekarang ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal rumah sakit.

Teriakan-teriakan dan siulan-siulan jahil memenuhi ruangan itu. Naruto dan Ino bahagia, kedua orang itu melepas topeng angkuhnya, berhenti memainkan peran antagonis dan jujur pada diri masing-masing.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Sesuatu yang indah akan tetap indah jika memang Tuhan sudah menggariskannya. Satu hal yang harus kau sadari adalah berhenti menjadi seseorang yang egois dan jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, jangan sampai kau menyesal.

Rasanya melelahkan jika kau terus menerus membohongi dirimu sendiri dan berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan dirimu. Mengerjakan sesuatu yang sama sekali 'bukan dirimu'. Haruno Sakura pernah melakukan itu dan berjanji tak akan bersikap begitu lagi.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, kau tak akan pernah menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu sampai sesuatu itu menghilang dari hidupmu. Rasanya sakit, hampa, merana jika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu. Uchiha Sasuke pernah merasakan itu dan ia akan berusaha agar hal seperti itu tidak terjadi lagi.

Kedua orang itu bahagia. Akhirnya 'Aku dan Kamu' kembali menjadi 'Kita'. Dear Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, selamat menuliskan tinta baru pada lembaran hari-hari kalian. Be happy, together, forever and after!

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

**Nah, bagaimana Minna? Sebenarnya ini chapter terakhir, tapi aku masih ingin membuat satu chapter lagi hanya untuk side story, menceritakan satu momen kebersamaan SasuSaku setelah CLBK. **

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada Yuumi, yang mem-follow apalagi yang mem-fave fic ini, semuanya sangat berharga dan berarti. Love ya~**

**Ne Minna-san. Arigatou Gozaimasu, don't forget to Review please? Thankies~ ^^**

_**May 19, 2014 – Yuumichi0330**_


	7. Side Story: Natsu Matsuri

**Konnichiwa Minna, Ogenki desuka? Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menaruh perhatian pada fanfic Yuumi ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**Happy Reading, Enjoy~ And RnR please? :3**

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hate You, Hate Love, But… © Yuumichi0330

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU**

**Summary for Side-story: **Kita bersatu lagi. Dan di bawah langit musim panas ini, aku berjanji tak akan pergi.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

**Side Story: **_**Natsu Matsuri**_

_Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan mempertahankannya. Aku tak akan menjadi orang bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakannya._

_Semakin aku berusaha menghapus segala tentangnya, aku makin teringat dan merindukannya. Aku menyadari bahwa dialah orang yang kucintai_

_Kini, kami kembali. Menjadi pribadi yang berbagi kasih dan berusaha menyayangi satu sama lain._

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Cepat, nanti kita ketinggalan kembang apinya!" gadis bermata emerald itu berlari-lari kecil, digenggamnya tangan pemuda bermata onyx di belakangnya.

"Sakura... kau memakai yukata, hati-hati." suara dingin itu berucap, nadanya hampir datar namun terdengar kekhawatiran disana.

Yang diperingati hanya tersenyum, kini mahkota merah muda itu dicepol satu ke belakang, ia memakai yukata bermotif sama seperti namanya, berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Mereka mengunjungi festival Musim panas dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api

Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum kecil, ia sebetulnya tak suka dengan keramaian ini, tapi karena Sakura yang mengajaknya kesini, ia hanya menurut saja.

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Mereka sampai di sebuah bukit, Sakura merasa ini-lah tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api, begitu menurut informasi yan ia dapat dari Ino.

"Kau ini... mengapa berlari? Okonomiyaki kita hampir saja jatuh."

"_Gomen-ne, Sasu-kun_. Aku sangat menantikan festival ini, jadi... ya, begitulah~"

"Hn. Ayo makan." ucap Sasuke, sang pemilik onyx seraya membuka box okonomiyaki.

"Ne—Aaa." Sakura, sang pemilik emerald itu menyendok satu potongan okonomiyaki dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan melahap suapan dari Sakura. Walau malu, tapi mau. Ya begitulah~

Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke terlihat sangat lucu saat menerima suapan darinya.

"_Uh~ Kawaii!_" ucapnya gemas. Reaksi Sasuke? Hanya melirik ke arah lain menyembunyikan rasa malu dan senangnya.

Sekarang, mereka sudah selesai memakan okonomiyaki. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, jarak diantara mereka makin dekat...

.

.

.

"DUAR~DAR! DAR!" suara yang mengagetkan serta atraksi cahaya di angkasa membuyarkan aktifitas mereka, Sakura langsung berpaling ke arah langit. _Ini dia kembang apinya!_ Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Sementara Sasuke hanya merutuki kembang api itu dalam hati, ia kesal karena ciumannya gagal dan suara kembang api yang mengagetkan itu. Sudah ia bilang ia benci dengan semua ini, dan kebenciannya akan keramaian dan festival bertambah.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Indah sekali!" Sakura menunjuk angkasa,

"Hn."

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, atraksi itu berhenti.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun mengapa diam saja? Tidak suka dengan festival ini ya?" Suara manis Sakura menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke merutuki kembang api itu.

"Eh? Iie…" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Lalu mengapa begitu?" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hn sudahlah, bisa lanjut?" ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Eh, apa?"

Tanpa komando, Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, Sakura kaget namun sejurus kemudian ia menikmatinya dan terbuai oleh ciuman Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka menghentikan momen itu.

"Berjanjilah agar selalu disampingku, _stay close._" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah agar tak meninggalkanku, _don't go._" Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

_Pinky promise_, Sasuke menyambut kelingking Sakura. "Janji."

**~ Hate You, Hate Love, But… ~**

Mereka berjanji pada suatu malam di festival musim panas yang indah, tak akan terlupa dan akan selalu disimpan di benak masing-masing. _Stay close, don't go._

Janji yang hangat nan suci, mereka akan berusaha untuk menjaganya hingga takdir Tuhan yang memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

.

.

.

**Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomen-ne, chapter ini pendek dan saya lama sekali updatenya. Saya mau berterima kasih bagi kalian yang setia sama fanfic ini, LOVE YA~ :3**

**And, this is the last part for this fic. Sebetulnya sudah habis di chapter kemarin, chapter ini hanya Side Story saja.**

_**Arigatougi Gozaimasu Minna, See ya in next fiction! ^^ Don't forget to Review, please?**_

**June 11, 2014**_** – Yuumichi0330**_


End file.
